AMIGOS
by Lucy Mellark O'Shea
Summary: Madge está muy preocupada por su mejor amiga, Katniss. Pero no es la única, Peeta también lo esta. La visión de Madge, del día en que Katniss recupero la esperanza y las ganas de vivir. Esta historia participa del "Reto de los mini-fics" de Noviembre del foro: "El Diente de León". Personaje: Madge Undersee.


_**A/N: Creo que escribire mas sobre Madge :) Me parece un personaje interesante porque ella como hija de una autoridad del Doce, podía tener acceso a cierta información que ni siquiera Katniss tenía. Empezare con el comienzo de Everlark en esta oportunidad. Espero que les guste y comenten que les pareció este One-Shot y si quieren alguna continuación con la misma temática o algún otro tema que pueda involucrar a Madge. :)**_

 _ **Saludos, los quiero.**_

 _ **Lucy.**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo escribo esta historia para entretenimiento propio y también para el de ustedes.**

 **Esta historia participa del "Reto de los mini-fics" de Noviembre del foro: "El Diente de León".**

 **Personaje: Madge Undersee.**

* * *

 **AMIGOS**

 **-MADGE I-**

* * *

Veo a Katniss entrar al aula sonriendo y con el rostro lleno de vida, por primera vez en meses.

Me sorprende demasiado este cambio tan drástico, porque hasta ayer parecía muerta en vida. Mi única amiga fue apagándose en tan poco tiempo que sentía dolor al verla. La muerte de su padre, dejo devastada a toda su familia. Y la señora Everdeen no ayudaba mucho a que la situación cambiara, ella entró en una depresión tan aguda que descuidaba de sus únicas hijas. Me di cuenta cuando empezó a faltar comida en su familia, porque Katniss y Prim estaban cada vez más delgadas y anímicamente no era muy diferente. Katniss se estaba dejando vencer por el dolor, consumiéndose en el sin siquiera darse cuenta. Durante los almuerzos siempre nos sentábamos juntas y solas, Katniss no llevaba prácticamente nada, porque intentaba darle todo a Prim. Ella muy de ella hacer sacrificios por su hermana. Yo no soportaba verla así, por lo que empecé a llevar más comida que antes, que durante el almuerzo. Siempre le daba una parte a ella, al principio se negaba. En ese sentido, era muy orgullosa, pero en las últimas semanas empezó a aceptar lo que le daba, a veces ni comía, o a veces comía una parte y la otra la guardaba para dársela a su hermana después. Extrañaba a la antigua Katniss, aquella que sonreía y se reía cuando algo le divertía, aquella que cantaba que amaba cantar. Desde la muerte del padre, ya no era la misma. Intentaba animarla, entretenerla, pero lo único que conseguía eran muecas e intentos de sonrisa de su parte. Nunca fuimos muy sociables, creo que por algo éramos amigas, ella era una de las pocas personas que no se escapaba de mí por ser la hija del Alcalde. No sé porque pero todo el mundo me tiene miedo o me juzgan de traidora, porque creían que mi padre tenía mucha influencia con todo el asuntos de los Juegos del Hambre, las teselas, los castigos. Yo conocía a mi padre mas ellos y podía asegurar que el estaba en contra de todas que ocurrían, pero tenía las manos atadas en los asuntos que eran leyes impuestas por el Capitolio. Pero mi padre me había dicho, que prestara atención en los demás y me concentrara en mi vida, el pueblo siempre hablaría de nosotros, siempre nos juzgaría, pero eso no me convertía en lo que ellos decían que yo era.

Solo Katniss y Peeta me aceptan y me respetan. Algo que Katniss casi ignora es que yo me empecé a relacionarme amistosamente con Peeta, si es que se le podía llamar relación a hablar con él sobre ella. Porque si, Peeta Mellark está enamorado de ella. Al parecer, lo sabe todo el mundo, menos Katniss. Una vez se lo insinué durante el almuerzo, pero me dijo que era una locura que se me había ocurrido a mí. A ningún comerciante le gustaría alguien de la Veta. Y dio el tema por terminado.

Peeta siempre está rodeado de sus amigos comerciantes en la escuela, pero jamás paso desapercibido para mí que cuando ella no se da cuenta, él la mira y sonríe durante mucho tiempo, hasta que Katniss alza el rostro para mirar distraídamente cerca de donde se encuentra él, y entonces aparta la mirada, sonrojado a más no poder y simula atender a sus amigos. Todo eso desde los cinco años, el primer día de escuela. A veces, la situación me exaspera, porque a pesar de eso, Peeta no le dirige ni una sola palabra. Él siempre me dice, que quiere acercarse a ella, pero los nervios le ganan y retrocede convenciéndose que lo intentara después. Ni siquiera yo conseguí que diera el primer paso y le hablara.

En los últimos meses, Peeta la mira aún más que de costumbre y en vez de una sonrisa, solo consigo ver tristeza en sus facciones. Esta dolido de ver a mi amiga tan destrozada. El sentimiento es de los dos, debo reconocerlo. Desde las últimas semanas él suele traerme algún alimento bueno, para dárselo a ella. Pero claro, Katniss no tiene que saber que en realidad se los envía Peeta. Es nuestro secreto. Peeta ya se arriesga mucho, al sacar comida extra de su casa para dársela a la chica de la que está enamorado. Me dice que su madre lo matara si se entera de eso. Lo creo muy probable, su madre tiene mala fama en el distrito por los abusos a los somete a sus hijos.

Katniss se sienta a mi lado y por primera vez en meses me sonríe. Yo no puedo evitar devolverle el gesto.

-Hola, Madge.

-Hola, Katniss. Luces diferente.

-¿Eso parece?

-Claro. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Sólo tuve un buen día ayer.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. –Le respondo. Justo en ese momento noto la mirada fija de alguien en nosotras, en la entrada del aula Peeta esta dirigiéndonos miradas a mí y a Katniss. Me quedo de una pieza al ver el moretón entre rosáceo y violeta que cubre sus dulces facciones. Su madre lo ha golpeado nuevamente.

-Dios mío ¿Has visto a Peeta? –Katniss mira en la dirección que le indico y su expresión pasa de la felicidad a la tristeza en un solo segundo, y tal vez ¿culpa?

-Es mi culpa… -Murmura entre dientes, creyendo que no la escuchare.

¿Cómo es eso posible? A juzgar por su expresión cuando Peeta aparta la mirada avergonzado, Katniss tiene mucho que ver en este asunto.

A la salida, intercepto a Peeta y me entero el motivo de la paliza.

-Quemé dos hogazas de pan y se las di a Katniss cuando se derrumbó en el manzano de mi casa. Fue horrible verla, Madge. Yo la quiero. No podía quedarme sin hacer nada. –Me explica apenado.

Y lo entiendo, porque, yo me siento igual.

-Le hiciste bien, Peeta. Hoy por primera vez, sonrió.

-¿En serio?

-¡Sí!

-Katniss, está volviendo. –Dice con su mirada iluminada y una sonrisa.

-Eso creo. –Respondo.


End file.
